


How reaper got those guns

by AstandsforAlex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, the fluff is only in the flashbacks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstandsforAlex/pseuds/AstandsforAlex
Summary: "You weren't given those guns to toss them away like trash"





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! This is my first time writing for overwatch characters so please bare with me !!

  * McCree: You weren't given those guns to toss 'em away like trash.  
  

  * Reaper: I don't take lessons from you.



 

“You weren’t given those guns to toss ‘em away like trash” Jesse sneered looking at the man he used to consider to be a father figure. The black shotguns that Gabriel- no, Reaper held at his side almost seemed to blend into the cloak he wore. Jesse couldn’t help but feel anger rise in his chest as the other man made some witty comment back. Those guns were more than just guns to Jesse, he knew Reaper knew that too.

* * *

 

Jesse rushed through the town with a large box in his hands, he tried not to handle it too roughly since the contents were fragile. They had just arrived at the post office that morning and he couldn’t wait for the postman to drop them off at the base later that day. When he reached the base he was out of breath but it didn’t matter to him because he kept running, until he reached Jack's room and placed the box onto the bed.

“Jack! Guess what came in today!” Jesse practically vibrated in place, radiating teenage energy and excitement. He turned to Jack to see the blonde with a small smile on his face, looking at Jesse with endearment.

“Let me guess, his guns?” He asked, gaining a large nod from the other. “What a surprise, considering you’ve been tracking them and telling me where they were since we ordered them. Is that why you woke up at 5 this morning and started your training early? I never would have guessed” Jack teased with a large lopsided grin on his face.

“Aw whatever, ya old fart I'm jus’ excited ya know!” In his excitement, Jesse’s accent started to get deeper, but neither of them seemed to mind.   


Jack laughed and ruffled his hair before readjusting the hat on top of his head “Yeah, I know. Now let’s open this box and see how they turned out” He got out his pocket knife and gingerly sliced open the tape on the top of the box, letting the tops open on their own. They looked inside and both of their eyes lit up. “Yeah kid, I think ya did good with the design”

* * *

 

Jack stared at the interaction from afar, even though his visor covered most of his face if anyone were to look at him they would be able to tell that his face was filled with a mix of emotions, sadness, guilt, and anger. He remembered before it was like this, back when the only conversation between Gabe and Jesse would be playful banter. Now whenever they were forced onto a mission together, the tension in the room was thick and made him feel like it was hard to breathe.

* * *

 

Gabe never liked big birthday parties, and so the team respected his wishes by just getting the small group they liked to call Overwatch and eat a large dinner together. It was almost like any other night where they all hung out together but on his birthdays there was more cake. When it came time to start opening presents Jesse mysteriously slipped out of the room without a word.

Over the sound of Reinhardt’s laughter at any joke gifts that Gabriel had been given, no one could hear the heavy footsteps of boot clad feet running towards Jack’s room. He grabbed the box that has just simply taped back up, and ran back towards the common room. They had just finished the rest of the presents and so his sudden entrance was the main attention in the room. He took it all in stride and just handed Gabriel the box, trying to ignore Jack’s beaming smile in the background. “We, uh, almost forgot one” He said as an excuse “This one’s from Jack and me.” 

Gabe look up at the teen but tore off the tape with little care or effort, as he opened the box his eyes widened. He picked up one of the items in the box and looked at it in awe. He looked up at Jesse, who had moved over back to the rest of the group. Jesse had an almost nervous look on his face, as if he was bracing himself in case Gabriel didn’t like the present as much as he hoped.

Gabe smiled and set the box aside, putting the gun he had picked up back in it’s place. He walked over to Jesse and did something that was very rare, he hugged him. Jesse’s face heated up and he tried pulling away “You-you can just say thanks! Like a normal dude-” He said trying to fix his hat. When the hat was secure on top of his head again Gabriel just took it off and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 

Gabriel remembered when things weren’t like this. Before overwatch went down the drain, before talon recruited him, before everything went to shit. He almost felt nostalgic about those days, when he could get a full night’s rest without waking up multiple times, if he was even lucky enough to sleep.

It was easy enough to just close his eyes and remember back then, until Jes- Mccree opened his mouth and made him remember the cold, harsh, unforgiving reality. He couldn’t see the older man in ridiculous cowboy attire with arms the size of his head, when he saw Mccree he saw a 19 year old kid who had seen too much for his age and was only going to see worse as time went on; a teen with too long, lanky limbs with a deep southern accent and a fascination with cowboys.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end is kind of sudden, sorry, but i hope you all enjoyed it! if you have any crit please tell me!!


End file.
